TDI: Sonic Version!
by DarkQueenX9
Summary: A fic based on Total Drama Island but with Sonic Characters. 22 Sonic Characters go to Camp Wawanakwa to win 100,000 rings. Who will take the grand prize? Read and review! Now, a co-authorship with Lucy the Hedgehog
1. Intro

TDI: Sonic Version (Intro)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Island Characters Chris and Chef Hatchet or any of the Sonic characters except Mandy the Lynx**

**Flashbacks and POVs: Italic**

* * *

At a summer camp in Canada, Chris McLean owner of the summer camp. The cameramen appear and they start shooting.

"Welcome to TDI: Sonic Version. I'm your host Chris, and this year –"

"Is going to be one heck of a season!" A 18 year old female with brown hair and blonde highlights appears

"Did anyone knew about the surprise guest and no one told me?" Chris asked

"Actually, I'm the hostess of this season!" The female replied

"No can do, girl. I am under contract and I own this camp."

"Really? Well, I'm the head manager of this studio and I'm the one who gives you your paycheck."

Chris and Chef had their mouths open agape.

"Hmph. What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The female asked

"You can't be the hostess. I am the one who applied because I was the most handsome." Chris retorted

"Paycheck…" The female retorted

"Ok, fine. At least introduce yourself." Chris said

"Fine. My name is Jeilyn. Nice to meet you." The female said

"Ok, then stand next to me wait until the Sonic characters get here."

Jeilyn nodded and stood next to Chris. The first boat came and Sonic got off holding a barf bag.

"Sonic. So good to see you." Chris said

"Hey guys, I –" Sonic said but barfed in the barf bag and threw it away.

"How was the trip?" Jeilyn asked

"Horrible, but it was worth it to get to the chili-dog buffet." Sonic said

Chris and Jeilyn started to snicker and Sonic asked: "What? Did I say something funny?"

"No, but you're about to." Jeilyn answered snickering

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked

"There is no chili-dog buffet!" Jeilyn says and she started to laugh.

"Well, I'm going –" Sonic said but a lynx shocked him and paralyzed him.

"Sonic, meet the second paid intern, Mandy." Jeilyn said

"Ok, let's just welcome our next contestant." Chris said and a second boat appeared and Tails got off.

"Hi, Sonic. What are you doing in science camp?" Tails asked

"Science camp? I've been tricked for this?" Sonic asked

"Nope." Jeilyn replied

"You mean I also got tricked? That's not nice." Tails implied

"I never said anything. Now hold on to your pants because here comes our next contestant." Jeilyn said

"We don't wear any pants." Sonic said

"Sonic, you are creeping me out." Jeilyn said and saw the third boat approach them

"Knuckles! So good to see you man. How are you doing?" Chris asked

"I was guarding the Master Emerald and I was kidnapped here by some goons." Knuckles replied

"Well, we had to bring you somehow." Chris replied

"Anyway, our next contestant is here." Jeilyn said and another boat approached them. Amy jumped out and hugged Sonic tightly.

"Oh, Sonic, we get to be here together!" She squealed

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways, here are our other contestants!" Jeilyn said and a cruise appeared revealing the remaining eighteen campers: Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Mephiles, Scourge, Fiona, Espio, Cosmo, Shade, Jet, Wave, Storm, Tikal, , Charmy and Marine.

* * *

**After a short break…**

"Ok, we're back to –" Chris was interrupted by Jeilyn, who said: "TDI: Sonic Version!"

"Will you let me do my job?" Chris asked

"Will you quit this show?" Jeilyn retorted

"No." Chris said

"Fine." Jeilyn said and turned her sight to the Sonic characters.

"Ok, now all of you stand over there and I will take your photo! This will be posted on every known block, so people cheer for all of you a lot more." Jeilyn said and got the camera ready.

The whole group of Sonic characters took a position and Chris said: "Say Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Camp Wawanakwa!" The Sonic characters said and they got the picture taken.

"Perfect!" Jeilyn said

"Ok, now that we are all here, it's time to announce your teams." Chris said

"Our unpaid intern Mandy will escort the team I announce to the east side of the camp while Chef here takes the opposing team Chris announces on the west side of the camp." Jeilyn said as she took out an envelope and handed it to Chris. Chris took it and read it.

"Ok, the team representatives for the Screaming Gophers this year are: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Silver, Blaze, Cosmo, Tikal and Shade." Chris said and handed another envelope to Jeilyn. Jeilyn opened it and read it.

"And the team representatives for the Killer Bass are: Jet, Wave, Storm, Rouge, Dr. Eggman, Mephiles, Scourge, Fiona, Espio, Charmy and Marine." Jeilyn said and she threw the envelope away.

"Wait, where's Vector?" Charmy asked

"He was a runner-up for this show, but Dr. Eggman surprisingly got more votes for this show." Chris said

"Now, go to your cabins and unpack, but before you go, you have to meet the activities coordinator." Jeilyn said as the activities coordinator appeared.

"Omega? What are you doing here?" Rouge asked

"I made him an offer he can't refuse." Jeilyn answered smirking

* * *

Flashback a few days before…

"_Congratulations, Omega. You get to be on this season of TDI for a sole purpose I know you will do for me." Jeilyn said as she was sitting on her desk_

"_What is your request?" Omega asked in a monotone voice._

"_Eggman gets to be on show-biz this season and if you want to pummel him, all you have to do is ask." Jeilyn answered smirking._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Omega? Will you take care of Eggman for me?" Jeilyn asked

"Affirmative. Must destroy Eggman." Omega said and chased after Eggman.

"GAAAH!" Eggman screamed

"Tune in next chapter of TDI: Sonic Version." Jeilyn said

* * *

_**I set a little something of this in my profile**__** and if you have any suggestions, place them wherever you want and I will thank you! R&R!**_


	2. Jumping off a Cliff!

_**Wow, I never thought I'd get 9 reviews! Anyways, I want to apologize for a lot of reasons and being rude to some of you (if I was, I'm really, really sorry! I LOST MY TEMPER DUE TO COLLEGE!) when I sent a review reply, but I bring presents!**_

_To Cheetay, oo Forgotten Roses oo (My BFF who is now gone), peachykatara and FreedomFighter007: Thanks for the support you guys! :D_

_To Alyssacookie: I will try my best to write some Silvaze here._

_To 'De' Ripper: Thanks for your review and you were right. I should have, but I guess I disappointed some of you into not writing their full entrances. If you guys really thought that, tell me and I can rewrite, honestly._

_To Pufflemon and Keiji: We'll see what happens…_

_To Shadow's girl: Thanks for your review. I got the random idea by my good pal, Lucy the Hedgehog_

_**And to all readers: I didn't update soon because I hit rock bottom. I wasn't doing so well in science, so I got grounded for a LONG TIME and lost all inspiration to write since I was stuck studying. And I was only allowed to PM on this site and review stories for a bit. Anyway, I got my laptop back and I hope to update more often, so without further ado, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

_At the camping site:_

"Good morning, campers and welcome to –" Chris was cut off yet again by Jeilyn

"TDI: Sonic Version!" She said

"Will you stop taking my spotlight?" Chris asked

"Paycheck!"

"Fine. You do the honors."

Jeilyn happily faced the group with a smile on her face.

"Morning, you guys. Welcome to the first season of TDI: Sonic Version! We chose the twenty two of you to compete in this season. You all get to stay here for the whole summer. We hope to see a winner after this game are over and there are no rules to follow. You guys also get to speak your mind in that booth over there." She said and pointed to the booth.

* * *

_(Jeilyn's POV): "In this booth, you will speak about your cast mates and what you think about it. It will be like your personal journal. Also, watch what you say as this might be aired to the audience at home."_

_(Shadow's POV): "Oh great… It's bad enough that I have to spend the whole summer with Faker, but even worse to speak my mind in this piece of garbage."_

* * *

"Now Chris, if you may." Jeilyn said

"Of course. Alright, campers, today's challenge involves jumping off a cliff!" Chris said as he started to walk to the top of the cliff. The group blinked, but followed him up the cliff.

"So… you want us to get killed?" Sonic asked. Jeilyn laughed for a while.

"No. You will jump off the cliff and land in water." She answered. The cast sighed in relief.

"But there is a catch. You must jump off the cliff and land on the safety ring." Chris said, pointing at the safety ring. The cast stayed silent.

"…And what happens if we don't land there?" Sonic managed to ask.

"Say hello to the man-eating shark!" Jeilyn said, and then smirked. Mandy found a bag of anchovies and threw them off the cliff. Then, a shark jumped up and ate the anchovies in only one bite. The cast, even Chris, gulped.

* * *

_(Sonic's POV): "I'm going to die, I'm going to die…"_

* * *

"Okay, so who's first?" Jeilyn asked. The whole cast backed away and Sonic was shaking in pure fear.

"Um, I got water phobia. Didn't I make that clear when I entered SEGA?" Sonic said

"No." Chris said and put a chicken hat on Sonic.

"…And that's what happens when you refuse to jump off the cliff." Jeilyn said.

* * *

_(Sonic's POV): "I am the main star of this whole Sega franchise and they made me water phobic. Then, some hosts come and want me to wear a chicken hat? I made myself clear of water phobia and I still get to wear this hat!"_

* * *

"But I'm afraid of heights!" Blaze said. Then, Silver held her hand.

"Don't worry. We can jump off the cliff together." He said.

"Oh, for the love of Pete… fine. Jump off the cliff together." Jeilyn said

Silver and Blaze started to walk to the edge of the cliff.

"HURRY UP!" Mephiles shouted, which caused them to hurry and jumped off the cliff still holding hands and Blaze screaming on the way down. The rest looked down to see that Blaze made it safe, but Silver hit himself in his happy place but still made it safe. Jeilyn shrugged and started writing on the clipboard.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked

"Oh, I'm not jumping because I will get my hair wet." Rouge said

"Same here." Amy and Fiona replied. Mandy and Jeilyn looked very annoyed.

"Mandy, if you don't mind." Jeilyn said. Mandy reached into her pocket and took out a bull horn.

"IF YOU DON'T JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF, I WILL MAKE YOU TWO SUFFER!" She yelled

"We're still not jumping." Fiona, Amy and Rouge said at the same time. Chris had an annoyed look and placed a chicken hat on Amy's head, then Fiona's and was about to put one on Rouge, but she grabbed Knuckles' hand and jumped off the cliff with him and landed on the safety ring. Jeilyn was still writing stuff on the clipboard.

"NEXT!" She yelled. Wave shrugged and jumped off the cliff, followed by Jet and Storm. Wave and Jet landed on the safety ring, but Storm, like Silver hit his happy place and unfortunately was being chased off by the sharks.

"Ohoho. This is good for ratings. Oh, Chef? Help him out." Chris chuckled. Chef rolled his eyes in annoyance and helped Storm out by shooting the sharks with sleeping darts.

"Okay, who's next?" Chris asked

"Ooh, ooh ooh ooh! Right 'ere mate!" Marine said and jumped off the cliff, then landed on the safety ring. Then, Scourge jumped off the cliff and landed on the safety ring, as well as Espio, who also jumped off and landed on the safety ring. Jeilyn still wrote everything on the clipboard.

"Okay, so far so good. Next!" She said

Tails ran a little and jumped off the cliff, followed by Cream and Cosmo and the three also landed on the safety ring.

"Okay, so far, the Gophers have two chickens and the Bass have also two chickens and a foul." Jeilyn said

"What do you mean a foul?" Jet asked

"Your right hand man didn't land in the safety ring." Jeilyn answered and continued writing on the clipboard. "Okay, who is next?"

Tikal looked below the cliff and fainted but was going down the cliff and landed on the safety ring, followed by Shadow, who also jumped and Shade, who jumped afterwards.

"Okay, the Gophers have nine jumpers and two chickens as a final result. Killer Bass, wrap this up, even though you might still lose." Jeilyn said as she continued writing everything on the clipboard. Mephiles shrugged and dragged Charmy to the cliff, then threw him off and he jumped afterwards. The two land on the safety ring.

"Okay, now fatty. Wrap this up. We don't have all day." Mandy said as she was doing her nails. Then, Eggman came in with his swimsuit and Jeilyn, Mandy, Chris and Chef barfed. The rest of the Sonic cast also barfed seeing Eggman in the swimsuit.

"Oh God!" Sonic said

* * *

_(Blaze's POV): "Oh God. Seeing Eggman in a barf bag? This is worse than that time I went with Rouge to the mall and she made me try on some bikinis!"_

* * *

"Okay, Eggman, now just jump off the cliff." Jeilyn said as she pointed to the edge of the cliff. Eggman ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped off the cliff.

"…I think we might need an umbrella." Chris said as he handed Mandy an umbrella.

"Thank you." Mandy said and opened the umbrella. Then, Eggman landed in the safety ring and when he landed, he flooded the shore and the cast was soaking wet.

"…Nice jump, but the winners are still the Screaming Gophers!" Jeilyn announced. The screaming gophers were celebrating in victory.

"Hold on. There's a second part to this challenge." Chris said as he brought hot tub parts to the shore along with Chef and Mandy.

"…So, we have to build a hot tub?" Sonic asked

"Yes, and since the Gophers won, they get special carts and a 5 minute head start to get to the campsite. The Killer Bass will carry their items to the camping site." Chris answered. The Killer Bass team glared at Wave and Fiona.

"…What?" Wave and Fiona said at the same time.

"Thanks to you two, we have to carry the hot tub materials ALL the way to the campsite." Jet said

"Yeah. And all because you two didn't want to get your stupid hair wet!" Scourge exclaimed

"All of you just shut up and carry the items to the campsite!" Mephiles said as he started getting some of the hot tub equipment and heading to the camp site. The team just shrugged and did as Mephiles told them to do.

After a while, the Screaming Gophers made it to the campsite with all the equipment and started unpacking.

"Look, here's a manual that we can use to build the hot tub." Tails said

"Okay, so let's just start reading the manual and build the hot tub." Sonic said as he had a wrench in his hand. The team started building the hot tub. Once the Killer Bass team arrived with everything on the campsite, they saw the Gophers with their built hot tub.

"…And the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris said

"This is not fair! We don't even get a chance to build a hot tub?" Wave protested

"Well, it pretty much took you the whole time Chris and I asked you all to bring the things." Jeilyn answered

"But that is not fair!" Wave continued to protest.

"Killer Bass, I'll see you at the camp fire tonight." Chris said as he walked to the camp site with Jeilyn, Mandy and Chef. The team glared at Wave and Fiona again.

* * *

_(Jet's POV): "I don't care if we got a chance or not, but either Wave or Fiona get to go home. They cost us the game!"_

* * *

_At the camping site… again…_

The Killer Bass sat down in the camp site and waited for Jeilyn and Chris to arrive. They soon arrived with a plate of marshmallows.

"Campers, this is a plate of marshmallows. A delicious treat in any camp site, but in this case, they represent the symbol that you get to stay here. Tonight, one of you is going home in the dock of shame. I got ten marshmallows here. When either Jeilyn or I call your name, come up and get the marshmallow." Chris said. The cast stayed silent.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Rouge." Jeilyn said. Rouge stood up and got the first marshmallow.

"The next marshmallow goes to…Espio." Chris said. Espio stood up and picked up a marshmallow.

"Three marshmallows go to… Mephiles, Scourge and Jet." Jeilyn said and the trio stood up and got their marshmallows.

"Five marshmallows down, five to go. The next three marshmallows go to… Wave, Charmy and Dr. Eggman." Chris said. The three went up and got their marshmallows.

"…This other marshmallow goes to Marine." Jeilyn said. Marine happily stood up and got her marshmallow.

"Only two campers are left. And one marshmallow to go." Chris said. Storm and Fiona exchanged glances.

"And the last marshmallow goes to… Storm." Jeilyn said and threw the marshmallow to Storm.

"What? How could you guys vote me off?" Fiona ranted.

"You cost us the challenge as well as Wave, but she's useful." Jet replied.

"Okay, security!" Jeilyn said and Chef and Mandy escorted Fiona out of the island and into the boat.

"Well, one camper down. Twenty one to go. Tune in for the next chapter of TDI: Sonic Version!" Jeilyn said as they went off the air…

* * *

_**Woot! Next chapter done! Big thanks to Lucy the Hedgehog for helping me finish this chapter and deciding to co-author this fic with me! Anyway, R&R ^-^**_


	3. Bungee Jumping

_**Jeijei22: Hey all! Here's the next chapter of TDI: Sonic Version. My best friend Lucy the Hedgehog generously proof read it and helped me into trying to make it hilarious!**_

_**Lucy the Hedgehog: Yep! Anyway, let's cut to the chase and start! ^-^**_

_**Jeijei22: But before we do…**_

_To Forgotten Rozez: Thanks! Glad to hear from you! _

_To peachykatara: Love your idea! I know the first one was easy but it was like the TDI series. Anyway, I might pop your idea sometime between this fic with the help of my co-author._

_To 'De' Ripper/master of faster: Thanks for your honest review. I'll gladly keep writing but my updates are still not fast so that's my only flaw._

_To Magic Jac: Thanks for your honest opinion. I do try my best, but I'm not very funny. The co-author of this fic is. LOL_

_To Stallion6: Stay tuned to this chapter. We have a surprise. :)_

_To Ocean Krystal: I'll keep that in mind. _

_**Lucy the Hedgehog: Yep. Now, without further ado, here's the next chapter!**_

* * *

It was dawn at Camp Wawanakwa and the twenty one contestants were fast asleep on their assigned cabins. Jeilyn and Mandy were already up, as well as Chris and Chef, but they all had headphones on.

"This will be the best way to wake them up every morning." Jeilyn said

"What?" Mandy asked

"I said that this will be the best way to wake them up!" Jeilyn said, but a bit louder.

"What?"

"I SAID THAT THIS WILL BE THE BEST WAY TO WAKE THEM UP!" Jeilyn yelled, which startled the campers and some fell off their beds, while others just groaned.

"Hey! Keep it down! Some of us are trying to get some beauty sleep!" Scourge yelled

* * *

_(Mandy's POV): "Since when does he need some beauty sleep?" _

_(Scourge's POV): "It's official…I hate this place!"_

* * *

"Wake up you lazy bones! We have to get ready for our next challenge!" Jeilyn yelled while holding a bullhorn and riding on a shopping cart, which Chef was pushing. The campers groaned, but got up and headed to the showers…

After everybody woke up and had their shower, they headed to the dining hall for breakfast.

"Oh, God. If they wake us up at five in the morning, I don't want to imagine what the food is like." Scourge muttered.

The twenty one campers were all standing in a line waiting to get their breakfast. Sonic was the first one to get some food.

"Today's breakfast… The Morning Surprise." Chef said as he served Sonic some badly cooked eggs, some crusty bacon, and burnt egg roll on the side, which had slop as dipping sauce. The rest groaned and got their meal, sitting down and trying to eat the food. Blaze's slop started to move.

"Um, I think my food is moving." Blaze said. Chef quickly grabbed a mallet and started to smash the slop she got served.

"There. Now everything is fine." Chef said. Blaze just moved to her table and started muttering.

"You know what? We shouldn't be here eating this garbage. We should be eating at least some edible food." Scourge said. Suddenly, Chef was behind him, holding a meat chopper.

"Is that so? Well, then. Too bad. This is the only food you're getting. Once you get sent to the military, you learn to eat even dirt." He growled, still holding the meat chopper close to Scourge, making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Interesting theory…" Scourge said and started to eat.

"Good. Now swallow what's in your mouth." Chef said. Scourge hesitated, but swallowed the food. Then, Chef just walked back to the kitchen and once Scourge saw he was gone, he ran outside and puked on a bush, where there was a little rabbit and came out covered in barf. Scourge just headed back inside.

"Does anyone have a breath mint?" Scourge asked. Everyone shook their heads and finished their breakfast.

"Alright, now that everyone had a good breakfast, it is time for today's challenge." Jeilyn said as she handed Chris an envelope.

"Okay, campers. Today's challenge involves…" He said as he opened the envelope. The others waited.

"…A run around Camp Wawanakwa and then eat all the apple pie in the fridge?" Chris said questioningly.

"Sorry. That was my… er… to do list." Jeilyn said while she grabbed the piece of paper and threw it away. Then, she handed him another envelope. Chris just shrugged and opened it.

"Okay, this is the real one. Today's challenge involves… Extreme Bungee Jumping!" Chris said

"Mexican style!" Jeilyn said as she ran to a nearby shed.

* * *

_(Sonic's POV) "…That girl's nuts…"_

_(Shadow's POV) "…I agree with Faker on this one…"_

_(Blaze's POV) "…DOES SHE WANT TO KILL US? I'm afraid of heights!"_

_(Jet's POV) "What is it with the game hosts these days? They look like they don't have lives!"_

* * *

Then, she came back with Mexican hats and nets.

"Okay, today's challenge is a good one. You all get strapped to bungee cords and grab as many balloon fish as you can." Chris said while looking at the camera. The campers looked down.

"Don't we get some safety gear at least?" Cream asked. Jeilyn snapped her finger and Mandy gave each of them some gloves.

"That's as much as safety gear you will all get." She stated.

"This isn't enough safety gear." Tails said

"Well, that's all you'll get." Jeilyn said annoyed, but her mood soon changed to a happy one. "So, who wants to go first?" She asks sweetly. The campers each take a step back to let Sonic go first.

"Alrighty then. Good luck Sonic!" Mandy said as she quickly strapped him and pushed him off the cliff. Sonic screamed momentarily and tried to grab one of the balloon fish, but fails and is sent back up, landing on the ground in a bit of pain.

"Next!" Jeilyn said. The Killer Bass campers glanced at Scourge.

"…You have got to be kidding. I'm not going to – JUUUUUUUUUUUUUMPPPPPPPPPPPP!" Scourge said as he was interrupted by Chef, who put the bungee cords around him while he was complaining. After a short while, he came back up with a twisted arm but had a balloon fish stuck to his back. Jeilyn pulled with her safety gloves on and yanked one of Scourge's quills along with the balloon fish.

"Point one for the Killer Bass." She said as she threw the balloon fish in a red bucket.

"NEXT!" She yelled. Amy started to put on the safety gloves and put on the bungee cords.

"Alright guys, wish me – LUUCCKK!" She was cut off since Mandy pushed her. The others watched as Amy dived down to get the balloon fish but she dived a little too deep into the water and had a balloon fish but came back up with small spikes stuck in her and her hair was a bit messy too.

"Point one for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris said as he grabbed the balloon fish and threw it in the green bucket. "Who's next?" He asked.

* * *

_(Mandy's POV) "Okay that was rich! Hahahahahaha!"_

_(Amy's POV) "She's gonna pay for pushing me!"_

_(Jeilyn's POV)"That was hilarious!"_

* * *

Storm shrugged and put on the bungee cords with the safety gloves. He jumped down and grabbed one balloon fish, but he was sent up high and he landed in the dining hall room, crashing through the roof.

"Ooh. Rough landing. Okay, next!" Jeilyn said as she started to call for some paramedics. The campers backed up again and Blaze stood on front. Mandy started to put on the bungee cords around Blaze.

"I'm afraid of heights. I can't do – THIIIIIISSSSSSSS!" She was cut off as Mandy pushed her. Blaze grabbed a balloon fish and came back up, shaken up a bit.

"Alright, that's two points." Chris said and took the balloon fish, throwing them in the green bucket. "Let's keep going!" He said as the contest went through. Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Shade caught some balloon fish; Shadow having two at the same time while Cream, Cosmo and Tikal got… zero. From the opposing team, Jet, Rouge, Mephiles and Espio caught balloon fish too; Mephiles, and Jet getting two at the same time while Wave, Charmy and Marine got squat.

Now it was Silver's turn. Silver was strapped to the bungee cord and had the safety gloves and dived down. He managed to get a balloon fish carefully and made it back up.

"Alright, the Gophers are in the lead. Now the Killer Bass have to get at least a balloon fish to declare a tie." Chris said. Finally, it was Eggman's turn. He was strapped to the bungee cord and had the safety gloves on. He dived and was going to grab a balloon fish but the bungee cord broke and Eggman fell in the balloon fish infested pool. Since he was allergic and he couldn't swim to shore, Chef was in a boat and fished Eggman out. Eggman was all bloated and somewhat purplish.

"MEDIC!" Jeilyn yelled.

* * *

Later…

"I can't believe we lost again. Why am I in a team of losers?" Scourge said, still in a bit of pain since his quill was yanked out. Storm was forced to sit on ice since his rough landing involved sitting on his butt on top of the balloon fish.

"Alright, we're going to have to eliminate someone this time." Jet said.

* * *

At the campfire, Storm was sitting on the ice again, Jet and Wave were sitting next to him and Mephiles and Scourge sat down and Rouge, Espio and Charmy were sitting across from Mephiles. Dr. Eggman was in a hospital bed which was dragged to the campsite. Mephiles, Scourge, Jet, Wave, Storm and Rouge nodded in agreement, meaning that their votes were certain to be to whoever was going to be eliminated. Jeilyn and Chris came with nine marshmallows this time.

"Wow… two in a row. You guys must be losers or just plain have bad luck." Jeilyn chuckled a bit.

"We have nine marshmallows here. Now, when either Jei or I call your name, we'll throw you a marshmallow." Chris said as he took the first marshmallow.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Mephiles." Jeilyn said as Chris tossed a marshmallow to him.

"The next one goes to… Scourge." Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow to Scourge.

"This other marshmallow goes to… Jet." Jeilyn said as she tossed a marshmallow at him.

"Six marshmallow remain. The next two marshmallows go to Rouge and Wave." Chris said as he tossed them the marshmallows.

"The other two marshmallows go to Espio and Charmy." Jeilyn said as she tossed them the marshmallows but Charmy opened his mouth to catch his marshmallow and eat and Espio caught it.

"This next one goes to Marine." Chris said as he tossed the marshmallow and Marine caught it. Storm and Eggman remained in their seats. Chris eyed them both.

"The last and final marshmallow goes to…" Chris paused. Storm was a bit nervous and Eggman wasn't. He was pretty sure he wasn't going to get eliminated.

"…Storm." He said as he tossed the marshmallow to Storm.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Eggman!" Mandy said as she pushed the bed cart towards the dock of shame and it fell into the water.

"Oops. Well, we're down to twenty campers –" Jeilyn was cut off by Chris, who pushed her out of the camera's view.

"So join us next time in TDI: Sonic Version!" Chris said as they went off the air.

"I can say it better." Jeilyn said.

"No you can't." Chris said.

* * *

_**Jeijei22: And that's a wrap! Sorry for not updating for so long! **_

_**Lucy the Hedgehog: Yeah, she was too depressed and I begged her to update over a million times!**_

_**Jeijei22: Anyway, R&R please! **_


End file.
